


Things Of The Sun

by Estirose



Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a quiet moment in the West Grassy Plains, Allan looks at his companion in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> There is one reference to a character drinking alcohol, but nothing more than that. Set at some point after the West Grassy Plains have opened and Laura is recruitable. The outfit Tina (the PC) is using is one obtainable at the post office using a password.

"Ah, sometimes it's so worth it," Tina said, taking a sip of the barley juice she'd made earlier and snacking on some of her egg rolls. "The cook's Life for me!" She was dressed in some cool orange and black silk that had come from the post office. It looked odd on a cook, Allan thought, but it didn't violate kitchen rules either.

"It is!" Allan leaned back, sipping at his own drink, a summer nectar. "I know that you should get some variety in your Life, but...." He looked over at Laura, who was snacking on grilled sweetfish washed down with apple juice. "I can't imagine doing anything else."

Tina gave him a crooked grin. "I started out hunting, and I know my way around a saw. But when I need to take care of myself? Best to do my own cooking."

"It's an art," Allan agreed. He watched the waves go wash up on the shore below, a totortise slowly meandering its way across the beach. If he turned around, he knew that he could see black woolies nearby, but the animals weren't hostile and wouldn't bother them unless provoked. "Are you going to try any other lives?" 

He hoped not. She was far too talented a cook to stay out of the field. He was secure as the chef for the royal palace of Castele, but maybe Port Puerto or Al Majiik might want someone like her someday. 

"I might want to learn a bit of smithing, just to be able to make my own equipment. I know how to make my own bows, and it would be nice to make my own pans. And just a little bit of alchemy, since I hear it's a bit like cooking. Being a chef was not something I ever expected to be good at."

"But you are." Allan didn't give out praise lightly, and he hoped that Tina knew that. But then again, she seemed willing to talk around him despite not willing to talk much around everone else.

Maybe they'd end up the Royal Cooks together, as husband and wife. He wouldn't mind that at all. He wasn't looking for a wife, but if it came down to it, she was not a bad choice. After all of her adventures were done, and she could concentrate on her cooking, maybe.

He had time. He also had the distinct impression that she was needed, and badly, in what she was doing. Looking over to her butterfly companion, he knew there had to be something more than had been said.

In the meantime, he could only support her. Fight with her as she needed and whisper the occasional ingredient in her ear when she was out gathering. That was best. That was what could be done.

Sipping more at his nectar, he watched the waves play.


End file.
